A user device (e.g., a mobile phone, a smart phone, etc.) may be capable of wirelessly communicating via a base station (e.g., an evolved NodeB (eNB)) associated with a radio access network (RAN) (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network). The user device may be capable of collecting and storing log information, associated with communicating via the base station, using one or more protocol layers (e.g., a physical layer, a media access control (MAC) layer, a signaling layer, etc.).